


Nami

by Eileithyia_ya



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Love, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileithyia_ya/pseuds/Eileithyia_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything reminds him of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nami

**Author's Note:**

> Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece

Trafalgar Law closed his eyes in relief, then dropped his _room_ after finishing surgery on his newest patient. The victim was close to death, exsanguination was imminent, but the Heart Pirates had made it just in time.

Law remained by their bed side, listening momentarily to the bleep of the heart monitor. 'Stable.' He assured himself, as it sounded at regular intervals.

His golden eyes opened to fix on the monitor, the blue line representing oxygen saturation held is attention, and a sad smile crept onto his lips. Was there no corner of his world that she hadn't penetrated?

It didn't take much these days, he was so in love that almost everything reminded him of her. The moment he would step out on deck he would check the skies and think or her and her meteorological skills. A gust of wind could call forth memories of her weapon, and his heart would skip a beat if he ever heard a clap of thunder.

Then, there were the more obvious things. Alcohol, anything that was orange in colour, treasure, he even thought of her when he looked in the mirror. She had joked once that his eyes were two gold coins, that now belonged to her, then tugged at his beard and kissed him.

As feeble as a connection as it was, from now on, every time he looked at that line on the heart monitor he would be reminded of her. The crest of the blue contour looked to him like the waves of the sea. Nami.

He loved her name, its sound, and its meaning. His heart would swell when he heard it as thoughts of her would flood his mind. Her name was a perfect metaphor for her, and for all the ways she affected him.

She could be as fearsome as a tsunami. A cataclysmic force that did not discriminate, and the way her crew would run from her when she was in that state was evidence of that fury, and destructiveness.

For him, he'd been shocked, and felt washed away by her intelligence. She was a wave of heat, a surge of pleasure, a swell of passion. A surf he certainly took great pleasure in.

That was just in the beginning. Since then, he felt he'd been truly hit by that wave. Nami became the rolling ocean that fluttered his stomach, and made his legs feel weak. She made his heart swell with hope and love. The intensity of the emotions that surged through Law frightened him sometimes.

Though now, he had finally given in, permitted himself fall, to allow her to drown out his sorrow, and flood his heart with her love and affection, and she was now who he cherished most in this world.

With a heavy sigh he wiped away the tears that were stinging his eyes. Trembling, he reached for her hand. " Please wake up, baby." he sobbed.


End file.
